The True Heir
by Harpy Wings
Summary: Full summary inside. Based on Jennifer Fallon's work. Harry, the true heir of Senet, is taking back his birth right as Lion of Senet. Theo is playing a dangerous game of politics that may cost his life. The Lords are playing their own game.slash AU nomagi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The True Heir

**Rating: **T

**Category: **General

**Warnings: **SLASH, adult themes, swearing, Mpreg, other stuff.

**Summary: **Based on Jennifer Fallon's Second Son's Trilogy. After being exiled as an infant by the Lord of Shadows, Voldermort, Harry is ready to take back his birthright as Lion of Senet. In Dehyvn Theo battles to save his life and the life of his unborn son in a dangerous game of politics with the Lords. The Lord Dumbledore and Lord Voldermort fight their own game that has Sirius involved.

**Pairings: **DMHP, OCTN, OCOC, OCOC, others.

**Mentions of**: BZOC and others.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the HP characters or the world of Random (belongs to Jennifer Fallon) or Castor, Pollux, Steven, Gabriel, Damian, Lucas and Virgil.(They belong to Dray-Kun)

* * *

**Hey!**

**I decided not to write a **Hope and Truth** sequel and instead I'm writing this. I've been working on it for a while and hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and I'm so sorry if it's confusing. Also the first few chapters center on Theo and basically the chapters will focus on one person at a time. The two main characters are Harry and Theo and the story lines center on them.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

From the tallest tower of the Senet palace, Theo could see the world. Well almost. All he could see was the vast courtyard and the hills beyond the capital city. He bit back a sigh of despair. For in the distance he could see the Royal party from Dhevyn approaching, with no doubt his future.

"Theo!"

Theo looked up and smiled a little as he caught sight of his only friend, the heir to Senet, Prince Draco.

"Draco, come to see the view? I think I caught sight of your cousin's carriage." Theo teased.

Draco rolled his silver orbs in annoyance. Draco had always been taller than Theo, much taller. He was a good 5'11 with a head of white-blonde hair that fell just into his quick-silver eyes. His skin was pale but he was muscular from the hard hours of training.

Theodore was small, small with cream skin and bright honey-golden eyes. He was rather feminine too with a thin frame and long dark hair so when he had his back to someone he could often be misplaced for a girl.

Theo was not royalty. He was simply a lowly noble's forgotten son to a first marriage that ended in death. The only reason he was welcomed into the Royal Malfoy family (the rulers of Senet the greatest nation in Ranadon) was because of his unique gift, or curse depending on one's view.

Hundreds of years back in the time of the great Merlin, there was a unique gift that nearly 10 inherited. But when Merlin passed on and his cult, the Sundances, took on his teachings the gift had thinned out. Now it was rare to find one with such a gift.

Rumors had spread like wildfire that the reason there was so little of Merlin's children (those with the unique gift) was that the rivaling cult, the Shadowdances, had killed them.

Theo was a Merlin's child. As such he was able to bear children. Which made him very valuable to the Malfoy family. When his gift was discovered he was sent to King Lucius (Draco's father) who took him in for the soul reason that one day he would be married to the Dhevyn's Prince, Lucius' nephew.

Theo was only nine when the deal was struck. The Prince was eleven and Theo had only glimpsed him that one time. For the rest of his life he had grown up in Senet's palace, forbidden to leave, learning how to be the perfect little husband. As the Prince would be King, Theo would simply be the High Prince, which meant he was not to know anything outside of how to keep the Prince happy, how to bear and raise the perfect heirs and how to convert Dhevyn to the Shadowdancers cause.

But Theo was rebellious and refused to. Secretly his two close and only friends, Draco and Blaise, had taught him politics, knife throwing, manipulation and the art of diocese.

But Theo couldn't stop the wave of events. In a mere three days he would be sixteen and married to the Prince.

"Theo, come on, you aren't even ready!" Draco grabbed his thin arm and dragged him away from the window and back to his rooms.

As the _very_-soon-to-be Husband of the Prince of Dhevyn, Theo was given much luxury, most of it gifts from his soon-to-be-in-laws he had only met once.

The rooms he occupied were spacious and richly decorated in purples and blues. Across one wall was a large tapestry displaying the eagle of Dhevyn. The furniture was all dark wood, the rug purple and blue, displaying an eagle flying over a roaring lion (the symbol of Senet).

The wardrobe was twice as big as Queen Narcissa, with twice as much clothes. Theo, bored out of his mind, would order a dress maker to make him a new wardrobe on an almost daily basis. More than often his in-laws paid, as a little _gift _to ease his burdens.

Draco ordered Theo's two slaves, Millie and Belle, to find Theo a suitable outfit. "This is ridiculous." Theo complained. "All I'll have to do is bow to Lucius in court then leave before I see your cousin. It's like I've committed a crime!"

As a custom the Shadowdancers had provoked, until Theo was _ready_ (which meant his wedding day) he wasn't allowed to see his future Husband, which was proving frustrating. Whenever the Dhevyn Royals visited (which was often in the summer) Theo had to hide out in his room until they had left.

Millie brought forward his outfit, Traditional Senet dress, a white shirt with a dark red vest with gold stitch displaying the lion and black tight pants. Theo pulled the clothes on with his servants help and let them arrange his hair.

Draco kissed his cheek in affection and smiled at the boy who had become his little brother. "Just think, in a few days you'll be sixteen and married with your own little country to play High Prince with."

Theo pouted. "I don't want to get married! I'm perfectly contented to just….just run away with the pirates for Merlin's sake! At least that way I don't have to marry some arrogant, spoil brat!"

"You've only met my cousin once, when you were nine Theo." Draco pointed out.

"Yes but he pushed me into mud!" Theo grumbled.

"No, you tripped over a stick." Draco smirked.

"Yes! Trying to get away from him!"

"He was only going to kiss you!" Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly! Arrogant." Theo growled.

"All done." Theo could just hear the amusement in Millie's voice. For a servant she could step very far over the line.

"Come along Theo, before Father gets annoyed." Draco took Theo's arm and escorted him from his rooms.

The hall was decorated with the flooding light from the first sun through the glass doors along the wall, that lead onto the stone balcony that over looked the beautiful Palace gardens.

Guests had started to arrive so the hall wasn't nearly as full as it usually was. Draco led Theo to the King who was talking to some of the Nobel men. Lucius looked something like an older version of his son, although he wasn't as well built. He was tall and imposing with sharp eyes that could pick you apart and long blonde hair that wasn't nearly as girly as Theo's.

"Draco, Theodore." The ghost of a smile flickered across his thin lips. He took Theo's hand and kissed his knuckle in the appropriate fashion. "You look well, Theodore."

Theo bit back a snap response that Lucius hadn't seen him for a week because of the arrangements for his wedding but only bowed in custom. "Thank you, sire."

"Draco, please take Theodore back to his rooms before your cousin catches sight of him." The King looked down at Theo with as much affection as he could master.

Draco nodded and led Theo back to the huge flight of stairs leading to the upper floors. "Told you it was a waste of time." Theo hissed at Draco, smiling and nodding to a few Nobles he knew.

"Ah, my Prince, Theodore, leaving so soon?"

The two turned at the hissing voice and Theo tried not to shiver in disgust. Lord Voldermort of the Shadowdancers smirked at them coldly. He wore the traditional blood red gown of a Shadowdancer. He was bald and snake like with piercing red eyes that made Theo shiver. He was the one to start the Shadowdances cult, the cult that rivaled the traditional, ancient Sundancers, led by Lord Dumbledore, who Theo had met twice.

Lord Voldermort had been the one to suggest Theo's marriage to the Dhevyn Prince, so that Theo could influence the Dhevyn into following the Shadowdances, whom they despised and made no attempt to hide. Theo hated him with a burning passion.

"Theo is feeling ill, I fear." Draco replied smoothly. "Besides the Prince shall be arriving soon, wouldn't want him to see Theodore."

Theo avoided the snake eyes and looked instead to the crowed. Before he knew it Draco had pulled him up the stairs, hissing into his ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm wonderful." Theo bit back sourly.

Draco left him in his rooms with a final kiss to the cheek and a promise to come see him in the mornings. Theo had his slaves help him undress and redress into plainer clothes. They had a small meal, Theo hardly touching his food, before he dismissed them for the night, claiming he was having an early night. When they had gone he pulled on a plain cloak and left the room.

He took the long way around to a servant's entrance to the hall. The door was opened a crack and Theo peered through, trying and failing to catch a glimpse of the Prince. He couldn't quiet recall what the Prince looked like, it was so far back when he had first met him.

A hand rested gently on his shoulder and he jumped in fear and guilt, spinning to see who it was who had snuck up on him.

A tall thin man with a crocked nose and long flowing silver-white hair and beard smiled down at him, his blue eyes twinkling behind the half moon glasses. He wore flowing yellow robes of a Sundancer and Theo knew him instantly.

"Lord Dumbledore, you scared me." The gasped, letting his heart settled down.

Dumbledore smiled. "Forgive me, young Theodore, but should you not be in bed, not sneaking around spying on King Lucius guests?"

Theo flushed a soft red and smiled sheepishly. "I was curious."

Dumbledore chuckled and took Theo's arm leading him to the guarded door of the Malfoy's private courtyard.

Theo was allowed in the courtyard, the only outdoors he was allowed. It was surrounded up the palace's high walls. A small pond with large silver and gold fish was in a corner; in the center was a hand crafted gold fountain of a roaring lion, a stream of water bubbling from its jaws. A small path of dark marble wound its way through the arrangement of trees and flowers.

In the glow of the second sun the golden fountain created a soft glow.

"I must congratulate and give you my best wishes for your marriage." Dumbledore spoke as they slowly followed the path.

"Thank you, my Lord." Theo tried to hold back the bitterness he felt for the up and coming union.

"You sound unhappy." Dumbledore looked down upon him and Theo felt so small.

"I'm not, my Lord." Theo rushed to assure him. "This is a great honor for someone of my class to become husband to a crown Prince."

"But you do not want it." Dumbledore stopped and studied him, bathed in second sun's glow. "You are quiet extraordinary Theodore. Not only do you posses the gift of Merlin but you are in such a position as no one could imagine."

Theo wasn't sure what the Lord of Suns meant exactly but he nodded slowly.

"I hear the King is sending you with a small escort of guards and Shadowdancers." Dumbledore continued obviously coming to an urgent point.

Theo frowned. "Yes."

"Do you know what the Lord of Shadows has planned for you?" The old man asked abruptly, startling Theo.

"To make me convert Dheyvn, All of Senet knows that."

"Yes, but there is more to his plans I fear." Dumbledore held Theo's gaze. "When you give birth to a son he'll be named the next ruler of Dheyvn. The Lord of Shadows, I fear, has a plan for your unborn son."

"What plan?" Theo asked slowly. Why would the Lord of Shadows concern himself with an unborn son?

"He is going to make sure your son is a firm supporter of the Shadowdancers." At Theo's confused look he continued. "He'll take your son and raise him under his wing and kill anyone who attempts to stop him."

"You mean me?" Theo breathed.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

Theo felt ill. A child he hadn't even conceived was already in grave danger.

"But you can stop this." Dumbledore continued. "If you take some necessary steps, we can protect you."

"Protect me? How?"

"If you support the Sunddancers we will help protect you."

Theo watched the old man cautiously but he couldn't read those damn twinkling eyes. Then and there Theo realized he had everything he needed to survive. He composed his features into a mix of fear and gratitude.

"Thank you, My Lord, I shall take you up on that offer, I assure you."

Dumbledore nodded, taking the bait with ease. "You are a smart young man, Theodore."

'_Oh you have NO idea.'_

**-TBC-**

**So there you are! Hopefully you aren't so confused your head is spinning! I'll leave a small dictionary thing at the bottom of each chapter for you. Please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks.

* * *

**

Random: _It's basically the world they live in. _

Senet: _One of the two main Kingdoms of Random. Largest army, largest land, was originally ruled by the Potters but they were killed by Lord Voldermort and replaced with the Malfoys. Their King is known as The Lion of Senet. _

Dehyvn: _The other main Kingdom. Made up of islands. The oldest Kingdom in Random. Ruled by the Von Hellfires. Their King is known as the Eagle of Dehyvn. _

Merlin's Child: _A male blessed (or cursed) with the gift to have children (mpreg). They were common around the time of Merlin. _

Shadowdancers: _Followers of Lord Voldermort (Lord of the Shadows) Basically sex crazed as most of their rituals are drugged orgies. They follow Merlin and were formed after the first age of Shadows. (basically an extended eclipse)_

Sundancers: _The original followers of Merlin. Formed after Merlin's death they worship Merlin and the two suns, lead by Lord Dumbledore (Lord of the Suns) they are more traditional and NO orgies. _

The Suns: _There are two suns and no moons. The day sun is a normal sun and the night sun in dark red. There was only one record when the suns were not active, known as the Age of Shadows. _

Merlin: _A great mathematician who built a temple with the calculations of the Age of Shadows. Was considered a magician but wasn't, he is something like a God.

* * *

_

**Sorry if it's still confusing. I don't have a beta for this story and I won't get one unless you all hound down on me, begging me to get one! Lol. **

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**With love, **

**Harpy Wings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**I forgot to add that this is AU (obviously) and Non Magic. Anyway thanks to my reviewers and please, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The sun falling below the mountains touched the world in shades of soft rose-red. Harry sighed contently and drew away from the sight, turning instead to the cave before him.

Since he could always remember his Godfather had taken to living in the same excluded island in the cave, away from the other inhabitants of the Pirate Island. Harry was never quiet sure why, he supposed his Godfather wasn't very sociable.

Inside the cave there was a single table and two miss-matched chairs in the center of the cave. An expensive marble chess set was the only thing upon the table top. Against the back wall was a think mattress with tattered blankets, beside it was an open trunk of books and clothes.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to his thin Godfather. Sirius, supposable once a genius of men, was standing in nothing but a tattered shirt and pants that hung off his thin boney frame. His long dark hair was tattered and hung around his shoulders, his dark eyes were unnaturally bright and Harry realized he must have had another does of Poppy Dust, the addicting drug that drove him to this way.

Sirius had once been a proclaimed Sundancer, once of the smartest men in all of Senet and good friends with the King and Queen of the time. But when Lord Voldermort had wanted power, wanted to create the Shadowdancers he manipulated his way into gaining the information from the man and then drove him into the clutches of the drugs.

Harry smiled at his Godfather and presented the plate he had been carrying. "Molly made you bincakes."

Sirius' withered face broke out into a smile and he snatched up one greedily. Harry took a seat at the chess table and sat the plate on his lap. The pieces were set up perfectly after their game that morning.

In the polished marble Harry caught sight of his reflection. He was short, much shorter than any boy his age, with raven-black hair that fell into his bright emerald eyes. Under his fringe was a thin scar almost in the shape of a lightening bolt. Harry had required this the night his parents had been murdered.

He felt a pang of loneliness at the thought of his beloved parents he had never known. King and Queen James and Lily of Senet. Harry's heart clenched, the only obstacle in the way of Lord Voldermort, well not anymore.

His parents had been killed to aid Lord Voldermort to become Lord of Shadows. Fortunately Harry had had escaped the Lord's clutches, only just, and was brought to the hidden Pirate Islands.

Since he was ten Harry had been trained to take back his crown that had been so wrongly denied him. He was taught to fight, to plan, to rule and so much more. It was only weeks before he would be sixteen and ready to take back his Kingdom, provided nothing happened to alter their plans.

"Charlie brought news back with him." Harry spoke while his Godfather took delight in the cakes. "That Merlin's Child boy, the one in Senet, he's about to be sent to Dehyvn to marry their Prince and Lord Voldermort is going with him."

Sirius stopped eating and thought over the information. "The Lord of Shadows has only been permitted on Dehyvn soil once, when they were arranging the marriage. The King isn't going to be impressed."

Harry had stopped being amazed at the drug-addicts amazing ability to be able to change from a mad-child to a genius-man in a blink of an eye. He had learnt long ago that Sirius simply put up the face of a mad-child to keep people away and not let them find his secrets.

"Should we do something?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"What can we do? You are an exiled Prince and I am a mad man. The King of Dehyvn would never think twice about our advice."

Harry hated the fact that he was powerless. He had so much he wanted to change but was unable to with he was left on this Island.

"Don't worry Harry; I'm sure Lord Dumbledore has some sort of plan."

Harry nodded weakly. The Lord of Suns was the only reason that the Pirate Island had stayed hidden and why they could enter Dehyvn and Senet bays undetected.

"When can I start the plans?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Calm down child." Sirius smiled. "Nothing is ready. First we have to make sure the Merlin's Child will aid Lord Dumbledore. Then we have to gain access to Senet and find someway to bring down the Malfoys."

"Maybe I could talk with the Merlin's Child?" Harry offered. "We are the same age."

"And say what? He could be aiding Lord Voldermort, we need to know where he stands then we plan what to do with him. He is close with the Malfoy boy; he'll more than likely aid him in a war."

Harry sighed and picked at once of the bincakes, hating the feeling of hopelessness. He wanted to start the plans they had been perfecting all his life. He wanted to take his birth right.

"Patience is a virtue." Sirius spoke up, reading Harry's mood clearly. "Something your Father should have learnt too."

Harry smiled a little. "What do I do while I wait?"

Sirius took the seat across from him and brushed off the crumbs from his pants. "We play chess of course."

Harry headed back for the small settlement long after the red son was hanging in the darken sky. Most had retired for the night, those who hadn't had taken to the hall for a night of drinking and dancing.

* * *

From just outside the village Harry could hear the laughter and the music. He smiled a little and headed for the small house he occupied. His housemate had gone on the recent Piracy trip along with Harry's close friend Ron.

The modest house was darkened and Harry lit a lamp to chase away the shadows. His bedroom was the smallest with nothing more than a bed and a wardrobe.

He sat the lamp down on his windowsill and sat down on his bed, curling into himself in the darkness. He wondered what the Merlin's Child was like. Maybe he was like the Malfoys, he had been raised in their court at the tender age of nine.

Harry knew there were very little of the Merlin's Children left. Harry was one, he found out when he was eleven. It was a dangerous thing to be one in this time. The Shadowdancers had made sure there were very few left.

Dehyvn had the most. The current High Prince was one himself, as was his youngest son and two other boys in the court and then there was the Senet one who was going to become High Prince someday along side his husband who would be King.

Harry traced the scar on his forehead. The Shadowdancers had a sick ritual. They marked those born of their sick customs. Harry had learnt all he could of the Shadowdancers and always felt sick when he thought over the information.

The Shadowdancers had formed a little after his birth. In that year the two blazing suns of Random had disappeared from the sky and the world was cast into darkness.

The people screamed at the Spirit of Merlin had abandoned them. The Sundancers had worked none stop to find out the reason for the sudden, long darkness. Everything died and Random staved. At that time Sirius had become a Sundancer, brilliant as he was they never thought twice of him, until one day.

Sirius had solved a complicated mathematical problem that none of the elder Sundnacers could solve. He was taken to the Lord of Suns who instructed that he should be the one to solve the mystery of the darkness.

While the Sundancers went about solving what had happened Lord Voldermort and his band of followers decided they would take the opportunity to rise to power. Voldermort waited for Sirius to solve the problem in the Saccade Temple of Merlin's Suns.

When Sirius found the answer Voldermort moved in. He used Poppy Dust, making Sirius addicted to the point of destruction, then to add more insult to injury used Sirius' lover as a hostage for information. Unable to let harm to come to Remus, Sirius had given in.

With the information, Voldermort went about to create the Shadowdancers. He had the exact time that the Suns would reappear and he used that information to take over Senet.

He informed Random that the only way to bring back the suns was for the ruling family, the Potters, to be sacrificed. Desperate, Random had agreed and Voldermort killed the Potters himself, but Harry had escaped.

Sirius had stolen him from his bed and fled to the Pirate Islands with Lord Dumbledore's help. Voldermort was furious. He kept Remus prisoner to try and draw Sirius out. Even years later Sirius refused to give himself up. A genius he was but he was no hero. Poppy Dust had withered away his courage and he could not face the world.

Sirius shouldn't have been much of a problem for Voldermort, he had 'brought back the suns', had made his Shadowdancers and even appointed his most trusted man to be the ruling family of Senet under his _guidance_, But Sirius wasn't that stupid.

When he had fled with Harry he not only had the true heir of Senet, he also had the secret of the next Age of Shadows.

Since he came to power Voldermort had set about making the Shadowdancer religion official. Each year was the official ceremony of the Shadows, also known as an orgy. Any child conceived from this custom was marked by the symbol of a snake wrapped around their upper arm.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep. There was no need to think of such things now. He would deal with the Shadowdancers when he got to Senet.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**So there you are Harry's side! The next chapter is Theo again. **

**Thanks to everyone who R&R. Thanks to my anonymous reviewer:

* * *

**

Randomness: Thanks for the review! Thanks, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, thanks!

* * *

**And thanks to my signed reviewers! Please REVIEW thanks.

* * *

**

_Dictionary: _

Bincakes: _Think of butter cupcakes. _

Poppy Dust: _An addicting drug that is used for a lot of potions (medicine) to ease pain. _

The Pirate Island: _A hidden island just out of Dehyvn. The pirates (people who refused to follow their Kings or fled because of crimes) live.

* * *

_

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Theo shivered in the crisp, salty air and cursed whoever had decided to drag him on deck.

'_When I'm High Prince, I am going to _kill_ whoever is responsible.' _That satisfied him a little.

"Theodore."

Theo turned to the Shadowdancer who had called him. He had been given two of them, a young girl named Pansy and an old man, something Avery. The two of them constantly preached the Shadowdancers at every opportunity and if Theo wasn't watched constantly he would happily throw the two overboard.

"Yes?" Theo snapped.

Avery glowered at the disrespect. "We are nearing Dehyvn."

Three days at sea had done no good for him. He couldn't stomach anything and he couldn't sleep. Nothing his servants had done could help and he was growing restless and ill tempered.

Everyone was learning to simply avoid his wrath. The crew and passengers tiptoed around him, well everyone but Draco, Blaise and the damned Shadowdancers.

"Good, I'm sick of the sea." Theo spat. "If I never see it again it'll be too soon."

"Aww, what's wrong High Prince, having some tummy aches?" Theo snapped around and glared at Blaise.

Since the day the two had met Blaise had always found someway to annoy Theo. He was a tall, bulky man with gorgeous tan skin, a killer smile and thick dark hair. He was Captain of the small guard Theo was taking with him and one of Theo's closest friends. He and Draco were the two behind numerous pranks in the Senet court, usually plans formed by Theo.

Blaise ignored Theo's icy glare and kissed his cheek. "You look cold, dear."

Theo rolled his eyes and pushed the guard away irritably. "I am in no mood for you."

Blaise only chuckled and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Theo didn't bother fighting back, he was too weak and Blaise was too well trained. Beside Blaise was warm and Theo could hardly stand the cold any longer.

"Captain Blaise!" Avery barked. "This is not suited behavior to an engaged man!"

"Oh come on, we all know Theo will end up getting a nice lover or two soon." Blaise nipped Theo's neck.

Avery and Pansy looked ready to faint. Theo smiled in guilty pleasure. His small satisfaction was ruined when Draco appeared, rolling his eyes at his best friend and future cousin.

"What are you doing, Blaise?" He demanded.

Blaise let go of Theo who frowned at the cold that swept over him. "I was warming our little Princess." Blaise smirked.

Theo growled and aimed a well placed kick at the guard's shin that reached its mark with a painful result. Blaise cursed loudly and rubbed his abused shin. Theo smirked with a ruthful air.

"It's _Prince_, Captain."

Draco laughed and offered his arm to Theo who accepted. "Well I shall escort the future _High prince_ to breakfast."

"He won't be High Prince if he treats his Husband like he treats his friends." Blaise grumbled, still rubbing his abused shin.

Theo and Draco laughed as they walked back to Theo's warm cabin and the awaiting breakfast.

* * *

When they landed in Dehyvn's Port bay, they were met by a curious crowd. Theo walked in a circle of private guards, studying his nails in boredom. Behind the escort were the Shadowdancers and his private Servants.

Draco walked ahead, his escort walking behind him. Theo cursed the Prince. He didn't like being confined in a circle of armed men, but of course they didn't know he was skilled with a dagger, they thought him as harmless as a newborn kitten.

Theo was led into a closed carriage, his slaves let in after. He was satisfied when Blaise closed the door on the Shadowdancers.

Theo sat back. The carriage hadn't started moving yet and he suspected it was because of the crowd. He sighed when he saw thick curtains shielding the doors.

"I want to see Dehyvn." Theo whined.

Millie and Bell shrugged helplessly. "If you could disguise yourself then I suppose you could sneak out." Millie offered, in an offhand tone.

"You're brilliant, Millie!" Theo grinned, reaching across to hug the slave. "I'll disguise myself as you! We'll have to switch clothes."

Theo was already stripping down and, still a little confused and startled but unable to disobey her master, Millie followed. They exchanged clothes. Millie's a little lose on Theo.

Theo then opened the carriage door a fraction so he could whisper to Blaise. He explained his plan and Blaise chuckled.

"You and I will both be dead if you're caught." Blaise warned, standing in the way so no one would see Theo slip out.

"I know."

Theo slipped out, ducking his head and slipped past his escort. Once he was clear of the Port he grinned. It had actually worked! He was free of his stupid escort and able to go wherever he pleased, until he was caught….

He brushed aside that dampening thought and continued on. He need not put his head down as only his escort could pick him on sight and they were far behind, guarding his slaves in the carriage.

Once he was out of the port he headed for the small surrounding village that was practically deserted, due to everyone coming to catch a glimpse of him and Draco.

A plain brown mare was tied to a post outside a smithy and Theo smirked, walking to the beast who regarded him with an uninterested gaze.

"Hey girl." Theo cooed, stroking her velvet muzzle. When the horse showed to sign of resistance, Theo untied her and swung onto her back.

He headed for the clear plains and grinned, wondering when they would notice that the Prince's Husband was missing.

* * *

It was high noon when Theo decided to head back to the Port, he supposed they would have left by now but would be able to follow them. Sure enough the carriages and escort were gone and everyone had gone back to their work, ignoring the stranger who rode through, unnoticed.

Theo continued to follow the Royal procedure, wondering vaguely how mad Lucius would be at him. He shivered, thinking of the calm fury the King possessed. He couldn't do anything to Theo, not now he was on Dehyvn soil. Theo was practically the Royal family's property, all Lucius could do was glare, maybe hiss out a warning and nothing more.

Then of course there was the Dehyvn Royals, they could take a dim view of Theo sneaking out and could do basically what they wished with the troublesome Merlin's Child. Theo hoped they were a little more forgiving then the Malfoys.

He looked up and realized he had reached the Dehyvn palace. The Palace was much older then the Senet Palace. The building was made of a grey stone. Surrounding the building was a high wall, with armed guards on the walk-way. The whole Palace was over bearing in a way and Theo's stomach tightened.

Guards posted to the gates cast him suspicious looks as he drew nearer. He supposed it was because he wore servant clothing, and at that rather feminine clothing. Home spun pants with a plain shirt.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded.

Theo dismounted and brushed off the dirt from his ride across Dehyvn. "Theodore."

The guards opened the gates and stood aside. "The King has been worried about you."

Theo nodded and handed the horse over, walking briskly into the coble-stone court yard. He paled when he saw who was waiting for him on the grey marble steps.

Of course Lucius was there, wearing a disapproving scowl, beside him was a pale Draco who relaxed when he saw Theo, and beside them were two men Theo guessed were the King and High Prince of Dehyvn. The man beside Draco was rather short with long platinum blonde hair; similar to Lucius' he was rather feminine with sea green eyes with hints of blue.

Beside, who Theo guessed was the High Prince, was a much taller and more dominating man. He had long jet black hair that shinned a deep navy blue when in the light; his eyes were deep silver that made Theo shiver when they were directed at him.

"Theodore, where have you been?" Lucius hissed.

Theo shrugged innocently. "I got lost."

Draco and the blonde man beside him coughed to hide their laughter and Theo warmed to the High Prince of Dehyvn.

"While riding in a closed carriage, surrounded by an escort of armed men you somehow got lost?" The King of Dehyvn prompted his voice cold and accusing.

"Yes."

The blonds' coughs became more strangled and Theo had to resist the urge to smile.

"I am King Damian and this is my husband, High Prince Gabriel. Come in and change." The King demanded, standing aside for his future son-in-law.

Theo bowed in a courtly manor and headed indoors, following the King and High Prince of Dehyvn. The halls were beautiful. The inside was a washed white stone and, the floors were a polished dark stone. Along the walls were portraits of past Kings of Dehyvn, all looking dominating in their gold frames.

Off the hall were bronze doors that were closed and before them were a wide double staircase leading to the next floor. Theo looked around in awe of the beautiful castle.

Gabriel smiled and took Theo's arm, heading to one of the closed bronze doors that he opened. Inside was a large, airy room. The walls were painted memorials of mythical creatures, the back wall being diamond cut doors leading into the wide gardens, the carpet was thick and soft dark blue. Toys were scattered around and a small low table with a collection of fluffy, coloured cushions.

"It's the Royal nursery." Gabriel explained and smiled mischievously. "Hopefully it'll be filled again."

Theo felt his stomach tighten and remembered the Lord of Sun's warning. He nodded, smiling happily while inside he felt sick.

"I remember this place." Draco cut in. "When we were little and I visited we used to play in here. There was Sin, Pollux, Castor, Steven, Lucas, Virgil and I."

"Sinclair?" Theo asked, looking around at Draco.

The blond Prince nodded. "Yes, as in your future Husband."

Theo nodded thoughtfully and glanced at the room again. It was rather beautiful. He turned from it and followed the others out.

"When can I meet Prince Sinclair?" Theo asked as they headed up the staircase.

Lucius gave him a warning look, reminding him silently that he had caused enough trouble. Gabriel only smiled and answered. "You'll see him tomorrow at the wedding."

_Of course_, Theo mused bitterly.

Damian, Lucius and Draco pardoned themselves and headed for the training yards while Gabriel continued on to show Theo to his rooms.

Gabriel opened the bronze door and stood back to let Theo enter first. They walked into a small sitting room, with a bookshelf lining one wall and a fireplace against the other. The floor was covered in a dark blue and silver soft rug, the design was of an eagle in flight. The walls were the washed white stone and beside the fireplace were double diamond cut doors leading onto a balcony.

The furniture was soft velvet. There were two chairs either side of a low table.

"It's amazing." Theo murmured.

Gabriel nodded and smiled. "The bedroom's this way."

He opened another of the bronze doors to the side and Theo gaped at the master bedroom before him.

The room was nearly as large as the small sitting room. Before him was a large, feather stuffed bed with silver and dark blue silk sheets. There were thin white curtains around the bed. Against a wall was a white dressing table with a large mirror. An open archway led into a large dressing room, the walls closest and shelves with a small stool surrounded by long length mirrors.

"Do you like?" Gabriel asked, letting Theo look around.

"Yes." Theo nodded turning back to the High Prince with a smile. "Where are my slaves and luggage?"

"On their way up." Gabriel assured him. "A tailor will be in shortly."

Theo nodded and followed his future mother-in-law back into the living room. "The last two doors lead the bathroom and Sin's rooms."

Theo looked over at the bronze door that was separating him from his future Husband.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**I don't think there is much to add to the dictionary….Anyway thanks to my reviewers signed and anonymous.

* * *

**

Randomness: Thanks for the review! There'll be more on Harry's side soon and things will start soon enough. Please Review, thanks.

* * *

**Thanks again and please REVIEW.**

**With love, **

**Harpy Wings. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school land all that. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

For Lord Dumbledore of the Sundancers, nothing was impossible for him. Nothing, that is, until Theodore Nott.

The child was a mere lower Nobleman's son, taking in because of his gift and then forced into an engagement to the Crown Prince of Dehyvn, but the child was no submissive husband as he had been raised to be.

Although, like most, Dumbledore had simply mistook Theo for another mindless child, raised to be respective and perfect to everyone above him, but he realized with a jolt, Theo was nothing of the sort.

He had already defined The Senet Royal Family on more then one occasion, most Lucius and Narcissa knew little of, and, according to reports from Dehyvn, had defined the Dehyvn Royal family on his arrival that morning.

Dumbledore paced his office, thinking over what he would do with the young Senet boy. He was sixteen, ready to be married tomorrow evening and independent of help. The Lord of Suns knew that he was going to have a hard time getting Theo to trust him. He stopped his pacing and looked out the coloured glass window that spread across his back wall, and up into the dark glow of the second son.

The glass was the pattern of Random under the two suns and had been there since before Dumbledore had taken position as Lord of Suns. The office itself was beautifully decorated. The rugs were dark yellow, the furniture oak, the mantelpiece above the dying fire was scattered with some small belongings of his.

With a heavy sigh the Lord eased himself into the chair behind his desk and watched slowly as the water cloak trickled slowly, showing the time was nearly midnight. He had been lost in his thoughts for hours, still no closer with his problem with Theo and hadn't even began to ponder his problem with Harry and the Pirates.

He had been the one to help Sirius escape, to help protect the pirate outlaws who didn't want to fall under the reign of the Malfoys and Lord Voldermort. Dumbledore had made sure that Harry was safely raised, sheltered, trained and prepared for the day he would take back Senet and restore the throne back to the rightful rulers, the Potters.

Still, after fifteen long years, Dumbledore mourned the death of his close friends, James and Lily. James had always been head strong and ready to fight, Dumbledore himself had tutored him at a young age. Lily was quiet and graceful, although she had a quick mind for politics and advanced subjects. She had been among the top classes in the Sundancer's school in Senet, which was now over run by the Shadowdancers.

It had been Dumbledore himself who suggested James to marry Lily, that had been when the two were fourteen and Lily had still harbored dark thoughts for the arrogant Prince. Over the years as they grew older and wiser and James finally grew out of his cocky manner, Lily had fallen for him and shortly later the two married.

Of course James' two best friends, Remus and Sirius had also been great students of Dumbledore's. Sirius was from a long line of Noblemen and was tutored with James. Remus was, like Lily, from a simple family and had to work hard to stay in the open school.

Sirius was a genius. He hardly tried and he excelled in mathematics, a hard subject for any and only few could master the art. Sirius was brilliant and Dumbledore was amazed, he could have done a great thing for Random, which was why he had sent him to find the secrets of Merlin, allowing his lover, Remus, to accompany him, seeing as Sirius hardly strayed from the younger man's sight.

Remus had been Sirius' downfall; Dumbledore realized now, Remus and Sirius' growing addiction for the binding drug, Poppy Dust. Voldermort, another of Dumbledore's past students, before he was named Lord of Suns, was an expert on the drug and knew how to control one with it.

It pained the aging man to realize he could have simply stopped all this by having James' order the death of Tom Riddle, on murder of his father and grandparents. But it was much too late, Tom had taken what Sirius loved, Remus and their two children, twins, Dumbledore remembered, and instead had placed him at the mercy of Poppy Dust.

With Remus in the custody of Voldermort, Dumbledore was only able to save their children, who he sent to Dehyvn and were fostered by the High Prince Gabriel, himself, along with the three Princes of Dehyvn and a Senet bastard son of a Shadowdancer.

Raised together the children had formed a close bond which had helped greatly with their future plans. As well as the Dehyvn children there had been the occasion in which the Malfoy heir, Draco, was with them and his foster brother, Blaise, a bastard to a Shadowdancer and a common Senet man. Luckily he was born before the reign of the Shadowdancers so had escaped the sick mark of a child conceived under a Shadowdancer ritual.

When Theo was eight he had been brought in to foster in the Senet palace. Now he, Draco and Blaise shared a close brotherly bond that would no doubt help them all. Theo was powerful and about to become High Prince of Dehyvn, Blaise was skilled and the Captain of Theo's guard and Draco was the Crown Prince of Senet.

Dumbledore thought over the close bond of the Senet children then considered the Dehyvn children. Of course the eldest Prince of Dehyvn, Virgil, had unfortunately disappeared, presumed dead, leaving behind his husband, and son of Sirius and Remus, Castor who was training to be an adviser for the new Crown Prince, considering he was now no longer going to be High Prince. Castor was nearly as smart as Sirius, who was, sadly, nothing but a man-child. Castor's twin brother, Pollux, along with the bastard Shadowdancer's child, who was now married to Pollux, worked in the Dehyvn Palace guard. Sinclair was now taking the throne and finally little Prince Lucas' future was still undecided.

The Lord thought of Theo again and wondered how he would fit into the close world of Dehyvn's Palace. Theo was much too cleaver and focused to simply step in silently and go along as the Prince's husband. Theo was sure to stand his own ground and do things his own way. Dumbledore debated whether or not it was a good thing that Theo was this way, that he was raised by Voldermort and Lucius and set loose in a new country with a threat over his head.

The red sun was making the glass window turn deep shades of their colour and casting light onto the old man's desk. Before him was a thick leather book, inside in delicate gold and silver writing, page upon page, was the family trees of the Von Hellfires and Potters. The book was meant to be burned, an order from Lucius, but in an attempt to keep the Potter line, the old Lord had hid the book in the main temple of the Suns, in a small island just out of Dehyvn.

There was a knock at the gold flaked double doors and Dumbledore hid the book in his draw before calling the visitor in. The right door opened and a head of bushy brown hair stuck into the room. Wide, intelligent brown eyes stared up at Dumbledore who smiled warmly at his best student, Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, how can I help you?"

Hermione walked in, wearing the formal yellow robes of the Sundnacers, and bowed respectfully. "Professor McGonagall told me you wished to speak to me."

Dumbledore nodded, remembering now why he needed the girl. Hermione was his brightest and his best but most importantly she was the same age as Theo.

"I am sending you, and a student of your choice, to aid Prince Sinclair's husband."

Hermione beamed brightly. As a simple family in Dehyvn she would never expect to be brought into the Sundancer's main temple to learn and then be honored by serving Royalty.

"Thank you, my Lord." She gushed, bowing again.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It is quiet alright, now who do you wish to come with you?"

Hermione thought over the decision before answering. "Luna Lovegood, sir."

Dumbledore nodded to her decision. Luna was by far one the most devoted and well taught of all the Sundancer students. Although she tended to be a little far off and rather odd at times she was a bright student.

"Everything will be arranged for you to reach the Palace before the wedding. You may leave to pack."

Hermione bowed once more and hurried off leaving Dumbledore alone again. He looked down at the desk and the scattered papers, books and scrolls. He leafed through a book and found what he was looking for. It was the draft of Sinclair and Theo's engagement. He read over the details and as always felt the uneasy scenes that if he didn't have Theo side with him, there would no longer be a Sundancer cult because the agreement stated that the religion of Theo's choice would be brought into the Palace and possibly all of Dehyvn.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Well there you are. It's late so I'll make this short. I don't think it needs a dictionary….if you have any questions just ask in the review or send a PM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**With love**

**Harpy Wings. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated. I hope you enjoy the Royal wedding.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

From the very beginning Castor had always been faithful to Dehyvn and scornful of Senet. It had been a Senet who took away his mother and father and a group of Senets who had overrun the true Ruling family of Senet and replaced it with the Malfoys, faithful to the man who was responsible for his parents' fates.

And now a Senet, trained by the man he despised, was going to marry his close friend and be the High Prince of Dehyvn!

Castor knew that Sin was in love with Theodore, he had no idea why though. The two had only met once they were nine and eleven and he could still remember the Senet's tear-streaked face as he proclaimed loudly that he hated Sin.

Castor wondered if Theodore still harbored his hatred. _Probably does._ Castor scoffed, walking to the training yards. In less then twelve hours Sin would be married to the Shadowdancer raised Senet.

As usual he found Sin, Pollux and Steven in the yards, Steven and Sin locked in a battle of sword play, using the light training wooden swords of course. A little way off Pollux was practicing archery with a professional aim. At Castor's approached they put a stop to their practice and turned to their young foster-brother, or in Pollux's case, twin brother.

"Cas, what's up?" Pollux asked, putting down his weapon and running over.

"I found out something interesting about Theodore." This caught their attention, especially Sin's.

"What is it?" Sin asked, throwing the wooden sword aside and walking over to Castor.

Sin had always been tall, around 6'5, with light tan, flawless skin, well built due to hours of hard training. His hair was shaggy back with hints of blue and his eyes a sharp silver-blue. He wore nothing but loose linen pants, his muscled chest glistening with sweat from the hard work-out.

Beside Sin, Pollux looked tinny, even with his toned body. Pollux was older then Castor by a few minutes and was gifted with height over his little brother. His skin was golden-brown from hours of working in the sun and his lively blue eyes were framed by his hair.

Castor was lighter in colour, having spent most of his days in the Palace. His hair was black and usually tied back out of his golden eyes. He was shortest of the group although not by much.

On Sin's other side was Pollux's husband, Steven. Steven was tall, just taller then Pollux, with dark hair that just brushed his shoulders and dark, piercing eyes with, pale skin.

"Apparently on his trip here from the boats he got _lost_ and ended up having a ride across the country side before deciding to turn up." Castor explained with an eye roll. Not even a full day and the future Prince was getting into trouble.

Sin was laughing as he and Steven went back to their training. Pollux went back to his archery and Castor headed back to the Palace. He had been stuck with the duty of helping Gabriel organize Theodore and was heading to Gabriel's meeting room to met said boy.

The halls were filled with the hurrying servants, all preparing the wedding for that evening. Castor slipped by them all and headed to the third floor and to the open doors leading to the High Prince's meeting room.

The room was tastefully decorated with pale blue walls and soft, Senet deported carpets. The furniture was made of a pale wood and velvet cushions. There were four chairs around a low table with a bookcase to one wall and a fireplace to another. Three servants stood by the coloured crystal doors leading to the balcony that were open and Gabriel was standing by a chair while another sat in the chair with its back to the door and Castor.

"Oh Castor, you're here." Gabriel smiled warmly, offering Castor a seat that he took gratefully. "This is Theodore, Theodore this is Castor."

Castor turned to his foster-brother's future husband and raises an eyebrow. The boy looked no more then fourteen with long dark hair and amazing honey eyes that were watching Castor with what seemed to be open curiosity.

Theodore nodded to Castor politely. "It is nice to meet you."

Castor returned the greeting and the two focused on Gabriel who finally took a seat and smiled at the two. "Everything is ready, including Theodore's outfit for the wedding and tomorrow Castor and I will be helping Theodore out while he comes to terms with the Dehyvn life."

Theodore smiled in thanks and Castor nodded, watching the Senet from the corner of his eye. He didn't trust the small boy; he had been raised in a court with Lucius and Voldermort, not to mention the stunt he pulled yesterday.

Gabriel motioned to one of the servants who hurried forwards carrying a small box that he opened. The blond pulled from the box a pendant. It was gold and carved into it was an eagle with sapphires for eyes and around the edge were carvings of Dehyvn words, a Merlin spell for luck and good fortune.

Castor had worn the pendant when he had married Virgil; Gabriel had also worn the pendant when he married Damian. It was a Dehyvn Royalty tradition.

Gabriel handed the pendant to Theodore who studied it in awe. "The Dehyvn pendant." He murmured.

Castor was amazed that he knew about it. But he supposed he must have studied the Dehyvn Royalty as he had a long time ago.

Gabriel nodded. "It's a good luck charm of sorts." He smiled. "Castor and I have worn it during our weddings and Queen Tabitha wore it to her wedding and so on back to the time of Merlin himself."

Theodore smiled. "Thank you, this is….amazing." Castor wasn't sure if he had heard it but he felt a bitter edge to the Senet's tone, but he was sure he hadn't as Theodore and Gabriel embraced warmly.

"I should go." Castor stood and bowed to Gabriel respectfully. "See to Sin."

Gabriel nodded. "Tell him I'll see him soon."

He left the room and headed back to the training yards. He still didn't trust the Senet and he felt sick at the knowledge that someday he would be their High Prince. It wasn't uncommon for Dehyvn royalty to marry Senets or vise vesa, it kept the two countries friendly. He himself was Senet (although he had grown up in Dehyvn and considered himself as a Dehyvn) and Gabriel was Senet, but it felt wrong to have Theodore marry Sin.

Granted Theodore's mother was of Dehyvn blood and he even looked Dehyvn, as Dehyvns were more for the dark hair and eyes while Senets had lighter colouring of hair and eyes, it still didn't make him any more Dehyvn. He had too much of a Senet upbringing which made this dangerous.

Senets were too familiar with following the Shadowdancers, with their vile exotic rituals that involved orgies and drugs and made Castor sick to think of Lord Voldermort ever participating in such activates.

He finally reached the main doors when something caught his attention. A carriage had pulled up in the courtyard, a carriage with a large golden sun painted on the side. It was a Sundancer carriage which meant either new Sundancers or Lord Dumbledore himself.

There had been no message for either and it puzzled Castor, although Lord Voldermort was here so he supposed it couldn't be too strange to think the Lord of Suns would arrive for the wedding.

Behind Castor Damian approached, looking impassive as always, Although Castor saw the flicker of annoyance at not being informed of the arrival, Castor watched as he stopped on the top steps and watched the new arrivals. Curiously Castor kept near the door with a few other curious people to see who had arrived.

The door to the carriage opened and from the carriage stepped Lord Dumbledore, wearing the traditional yellow robes of his rank with small moons stitched into the fabric. After him were two young Sundnacers Castor had never met. The first was a girl around Theodore's age with bushy brown hair and wide intelligent brown eyes that regarded the Palace calculatingly. Behind her was a girl who must have been a year younger or so with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes with a vacant far off look to them. Both wore the yellow robes.

Dumbledore walked briskly up the steps to greet the King and Castor was amazed at how lively the old man could be. The two girls followed behind the Lord.

"Lord Dumbledore, we weren't expecting you." That was Damian's silent way of being furious at the unannounced arrival, Castor mused.

The old man chuckled. "Well I couldn't miss young Sinclair's wedding, could I."

"Of course not." Damian glanced over the older man's shoulder. "You brought company?"

"Well sort of. Seeing as young Theodore wasn't well trained in the Sundancer cult I thought I'd bring my best students to teach him."

There was no doubt about it, Damian was furious. His eye was twitching. It was bad enough that he had to endure Voldermort and his two lackeys following Theodore but now he had to put up with more religious followers, which were just spelling disaster.

Dumbledore followed Domain to his study while the two girls were sent with a servant to Theodore's rooms. Castor continued to the training yards musing on the new events. It was obvious to everyone that the two Lords were trying to best the other and make their cult the lead religion but now they were using Theodore which was dangerous. If one won this war then their religion would be centered in Dehyvn.

Whatever trust Castor held for Theodore disappeared.

* * *

It was hardly half an hour before the wedding would start and Castor stood with Steven, Pollux, Gabriel, Damian, Lucas and the Malfoys waiting for Theodore's arrival.

The hall was decorated in a mix of both Royal family colours and the guests stood either side of a long red silk strip that cut down the middle of the room from the door to the small alter.

The alter was arranged for both cults as no one had decided which they would go for the wedding. The alter was small with a table that was half covered in red silk, half covered in yellow with two small statues representing the two suns. There was a jeweled, ceremony cup filled with wine and a small silk cushion with the ring of Dehyvn nestled safety atop it.

"Where is he?" Pollux whispered, glancing at the door.

"I have no idea." Castor sighed, wishing Theodore would hurry up.

Beside him he saw Draco cast a worried look at the door and Castor knew why, Theodore's guard wasn't positioned and none of the Shadowdancers or Sundancers assigned to Theodore were in sight.

Sin was already standing at the alter and he cast a questioning look at his mother who shrugged helplessly. Sin was dressed in traditional Dehyvn clothing of white trousers and shirt with a blue vest and in silver stitch was the Dehyvn eagle.

There was noise at the double doors and everyone turned expectantly. From the doors marched Theodore's guard in full uniform, they took position in two lines from the door like a guard of honor. Next came the two Shadowdancers and Sundancers, wearing their robes and with annoyed, slightly sour looks on their faces.

Castor frowned. What in Merlin's name was going on!?

The Shadowdancers and Sundancers took position in front of the guard and finally Theodore appeared. There was a collection of gasps, one coming from Castor. Instead of wearing the clothing Gabriel had made for him Theodore wore the traditional clothing of Merlin's time.

He wore a sleeveless vest that showed his midriff and was made of a clinging dark material and clinging pants made of the same material, which showed of every detail. He was bare foot and around his neck he wore the pendant. His eyes were darkly outlined in kohl and his hair hung loosely around his shoulders.

The whole hall was shocked into silence. No one, ever, wore such clothing among the royalty. It was disrespectful! Apparently Theodore either didn't know or cared, Castor guessed the latter as the Senet walked calmly up the alter and stood next to Sin, facing the Lords. He glanced over Sin briefly before turning back to face the two stunned Lords.

Dumbledore was first to recover from the shock and started the ceremony with a flourish as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It took everyone else a while to get over the shock and Castor saw Damian's eye twitch, not a good sign and Lucius was going red with fury at the sight of the very exposed Merlin's Child.

The ceremony continued on and Sin said his part, giving Theodore the ring while pledging to protect, provide and care for Theodore. They both took a sip from the cup and were pronounced married.

The after party was taken into the gardens where the servants hurried to serve the guests. Castor, Pollux and Steven went to talk to Sin who was standing with Lucas at the other end of the garden to Theodore who was talking with Draco and Blaise.

"Well that was….interesting." Pollux commented.

Steven scoffed. "Interesting? He might as well have turned up naked!"

"Well tonight will be interesting, huh Sin?" Pollux laughed.

Sin shrugged off the comment but Lucas looked up the others, confused. "What does Pol mean?"

"Nothing!" Pollux coughed. Castor rolled his eyes and took a drink from a slave.

"I think Damian almost had a heart attack." Pollux laughed; quick to change the topic so Lucas didn't prey into his meaning.

"I can't believe he actually did that." Steven shook his head. "I mean, its one thing to act out but another to go so far as to embarrass everyone like that."

Castor noted that Sin was silent through the conversation and was watching the Merlin's Child across the garden. Castor wondered how Theodore was able to wear such an outfit, the nights in Dehyvn were cold and being almost winter it was freezing and everyone was wearing warm clothing expect Theodore.

Across the garden Draco hugged his foster-brother briefly and pulled back as Theodore left the gardens. Castor looked at Sin who set his cup down and excused himself, heading for the palace.

_Let's hope the next heir to Dehyvn is nothing like his birth giver. _

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't think I need definitions for anything. Thanks to all my reviewers, please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so sorry for my lack of update. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

For Harry the best part of living on the excluded Pirate Island was when the pirate ships came back. Everyone always celebrates with a party in the main hall; Molly's cooking always the centerpiece.

Harry laughed as Ginny fought with the twins Fred and George, who were playing their usual pranks on their little sister. The hall was bursting with life as everyone hurried to make the sailors feel welcomed.

As always Harry felt the pressing feeling that he wasn't welcomed in a way. He was an outsider. These people belonged here, not wanting to be under the rule of the Malfoys they'd freely come here. Harry on the other hand was brought here and jointed raised by everyone. He was a Prince by blood and as such was raised differently.

He was raised to become the Prince the Pirates wanted, the Prince Sirius wanted. Harry slipped out of the hall and headed along the outskirts of the village to the beach.

Once he'd reached the edge of the waves he flopped into the white sand and looked out over the ocean and the sinking second red sun. He sighed and rubbed his forehead where he knew his scar was. They hadn't gotten much news lately and Harry was anxious to hear whether or not the Merlin's Child had agreed and was going to able Harry to start the plans.

A shadow on the horizon distracted Harry from his musing and he looked carefully, shielding his eyes from the glow of the sun. The shadow was growing and Harry realized that it was the ship. He grinned and stood, watching the ship draw nearer and nearer to the small wooden dock.

Harry raced down the beach to the docks to greet the sailors. From the ship a tall, rather lanky, young man jumped down. He had flaming red hair and a freckled tanned face. He wore cut off linen pants and a baggy handy down shirt that looked too big.

Harry jumped and tackled/hugged his best friend, sending them both backwards, landing hard on the sea worn wood.

"Oof! Harry! Good to see you too, mate." Ron laughed, climbing back to his feet and pulling his short friend up.

Harry grinned. "Ron! What happened? What did you get? Where did you go?"

Ron ruffled Harry's hair, chuckling. "We went to Senet since the royals were in Dehyvn. We got a lot of stuff and nothing much happened."

Charlie dropped down beside Ron and chuckled. "We found out that the Merlin's Child gave the Dehyvns a show. Turned up looking little better then a cheap whore. I bet the Prince wasn't complaining though."

Ron shook his head. "He's bad news."

"Has he agreed to side with Dumbledore?" Harry asked early.

"Not yet. He's only been married for two days."

"Do you think he will?" Harry questioned.

"Do you think Lord Voldermort will renounce his title and do a street jig?"

Harry tilted his head. "But Dumbledore said he was sure to."

Ron shrugged. "We have no idea. All we can do is pray to Merlin's spirit that a miracle will occur."

Harry was stopped from further questioning as Ron and Charlie stirred him away from the ship towards the village and the waiting party.

* * *

Harry left the party early and headed along the beach to the small island just off the shore where his godfather lived. Harry took the small boat that was tied to a rock. Once he'd climbed the goat trail to the cave he finally noticed that Sirius was perched at the edge of the cliff, just above his cave.

His eyes were closed, arms outstretched as though he were flying on the bellowing breeze. Harry shielded his eyes against the red light and focused on his Godfather.

"Sirius, what are you doing up there?"

His godfather didn't look down but took a deep breath and sighed. "I am the death bringer."

Harry groaned softly. Often, just before he needed another dose, his Godfather would rant about being the 'death bringer' that he had brought death to all. It was hard to get his godfather out of these stages; he always refused to listen to reason.

"You are not the death bringer." Harry assured him.

Sirius just shook his head. "No, it's my entire fault, everything." He looked down at Harry. "And now I'm throwing everything onto you."

"I've been preparing for this, Sirius, I can do it."

Sirius finally opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. "You need someone like the Merlin's Child to succeed."

"Then I'll find him and convince him to help me." Harry told him determinedly.

Sirius nodded then stood and Harry panicked, thinking Sirius would jump, finally end his life as he had always wanted. Instead Sirius made his way down the worn goat track and to Harry's side.

"You have your Father's spirit and your Mother's courage. But I've already lost them and I'm not in a hurry to lose you too."

"You won't lose me, Sirius, I promise." Harry smiled. "I've been training for years, I'm ready."

Sirius gathered the small boy in his arms and held him close. "I know you are. That's why I've arranged for you to leave in two days."

"You mean it?" Harry asked, eyes lighting up.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "But only for a week, then you come back and we finish our planning."

Harry grinned and kissed Sirius' withered cheek. "Thank you, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now, I need a pick-me-up." Sirius wondered into the cave leaving Harry standing just on the lip and grinning broadly.

He was finally going to leave the Island and head into Senet! The plans were finally underway and soon he would have his birthright back and all would be good in Random.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Ooh, Harry's finally leaving! YAY! Hehe, thanks everyone for reviewing. I don't think I need to explain anything….Thanks again and please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated. I feel terrible, so, so sorry. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Sun fell through the high stain glass windows, casting coloured shadows across the ground. The sound of birds broke the silence and cast a peaceful aura across the extensive gardens. Together, Theo and Lucas sat at the stone table in the gardens, Theo's cult crazed followers and servants standing back, while Lucas' pet wolves lay at his feet.

It had been nearly two weeks since Theo had married Prince Sinclair and truthfully it felt strange. The Senet visitors hadn't left yet and Theo was still begging Draco to take him back to Senet, which so far hadn't worked.

The new Prince of Dehyvn found that, although not to his surprise, most of the Dehyvns despised him and generally didn't trust him. He had kept up an image of the perfect partner for the Prince, spending most of his time with Gabriel and Lucas and generally avoiding Sinclair.

The two were talking about the upcoming festival when Pollux made his appearance. Theo had gotten along surprisingly well with Pollux, who was the closest thing he had to a friend here.

"Pol!" Lucas grinned, jumping up and hugging the older boy.

Pollux laughed and hugged back, ruffling Lucas' hair. "Hey, Luke, your mum wants to see you."

Lucas nodded. "Bye Pol, bye Theo!" He ran off down the path, weaving through the carefully arranged plants and trees, his wolves following in his wake.

When Lucas was gone Pollux took his vacant seat and stole the last of his bread. Theo smiled at him, setting down his glass. "What's going on?"

Pollux shrugged. "Nothing much, besides the fact that the Sent party are leaving."

"What? When?" Theo demanded, jumping to his feet.

Pollux blinked in confusion. "Soon, they're about to head out."

Before Pollux had finished his sentence Theo was running from the gardens, taking the wide, steep steps two at a time and bursting into the main hall.

"Draco!" He called, his cry echoing off the wall as he sprinted for the open entrance doors.

Maids and servants alike, leapt aside at the rampaging Senet. He ran down the front steps and bowled into the unsuspecting arms of Draco. The blonde stumbled back and tripped, falling onto the floor with a THUMP, Theo sprawled out on top of him.

"Theo, what are you doing?" Draco wheezed, a smile on his face as Theo sat up and hit him lightly.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Theo sniffed.

"I'm sorry Theo." Draco tucked a loose strand of Theo's hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. "You'll like it here, I promise. Sin will take care of you."

Theo scoffed. "I want to go home. Sinclair is just using me like everyone else."

"And how do you know that? Have you shared a bed yet?"

"Well…no." Theo admitted, thinking back over his first night together with his husband.

* * *

The room was half darkened and from the balcony Theo could still faintly hear the noise of the party in the gardens. The air was cold against his face, tugging at his clothes. He had changed from his wedding clothes and into looser, more comfortable clothing.

Behind him he heard the bathroom door open and the sound of bare feet against the carpeted floor. Theo pulled away and headed back through the silken curtains and into his Husband's rooms. Sinclair, himself, was seated at the foot of his bed, wearing nothing more then his sleeping clothes, which only consisted of the bottoms. His muscled chest gleamed in the half light and Theo turned away, studying the rest of the room.

"So how did you like the wedding?" Sinclair asked, drawing Theo's attention back to him.

"It was nice." Theo tried to keep the smug smirk out of his voice. He had gotten one up on the Lords and made his in-laws squirm.

"Yea." Sinclair laid back down, tucking his folded arms under his head.

Theo sat down on one of the plush chairs, sitting into the soft cushions. "You seem a lot less araogant then from when we were children."

"People change." The Prince shrugged.

Theo sighed, wishing they could cut pleasantries and get this night over with. It looked like Sinclair wasn't going to make the first move so it was up to Theo.

"So…this is our wedding night."

Sinclair nodded and sat up. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want."

Theo blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Well I don't want to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable." Sinclair shrugged, not looking at Theo.

Theo frowned. Maybe Sinclair had a lover? The thought was possible, they had been engaged for years, not seeing each other and living on opposite sides of Random.

Theo nodded. "Good night then." He left, smirking to himself. If he found his husband's lover, he would have something against him.

* * *

Theo pulled back into reality. Of course he hadn't found any lover of Sinclair's, although he had originally suspected Pollux, until he found out he was married. He still had no idea who it could be and Sinclair wasn't letting anything go.

Draco climbed to his feet, pulling Theo up with him. "I'll miss you Theo, but I'll see you next summer when you come to Senet." They hugged again briefly. "Be good."

"Aren't I always?" Theo chuckled, holding back tears.

He knew once he was married he was going to be alone, he just didn't realize how much it was going to hurt. He still had Blaise, which was a plus.

Draco glanced over Theo's shoulder and smiled. "I better go before Sin beats me up for _flirting _with you." He teased.

Theo made a face but let Draco go, watching him climb into the carriage. He sighed and felt more then saw, Blaise come up beside him and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"I'll protect you with my life, _princess_." Blaise whispered.

Theo glared at him but did nothing else. Appreciating the comfort his guard friend offered.

'I guess my plans are going into action now.' Theo mused. 'Now I need to find two noblemen powerful but easy to manipulate.'

It was easier to forget pain when you were plotting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Harry again, and he'll meet Draco. Please REVIEW and thank you everyone! Not much to explain really. **

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


End file.
